A Hero's Happily Ever After
by Kaoticism
Summary: POST-game Snow x Serah Lemon After the wedding, a one-shot of sexually mature situations. Warning: Contains loosely supplied, unnecessary plot in order to feign organization for a collection of fluff and smut.


Disclaimer: I would just assume this about all stories written on as it is self-explanatory that everything is fan-made and based off of something else. Nonetheless. Final Fantasy XIII and all its characters, places, and events are all property of Square-Enix.

Summary: [POST-game][Snow x Serah][Lemon] After the wedding, a one-shot of sexually mature situations. Warning: Contains loosely supplied, unnecessary plot in order to feign organization for a collection of fluff and smut.

A/N: Snow and Serah are the canon couple of XIII, but there really isn't much fanfiction for it yet and just fandoms. However, that's probably because the game is so new and recent. Therefore, I'm taking it upon myself to break the hymen and write the first Snow x Serah-centric lemon.

The point of view will vary between Snow and Serah. I hope the changes in perspectives will be clear. This is all written in third person, but the third-person limited point of view will change between Snow and Serah. Fortunately, it will only occur at the beginning of paragraphs and not in the middle. However, there will be no marks.

If characters are a bit out of character, just go with it. It's romantic fluff. The point of this is the smut. That's why you're reading it, right? This is all in good fun so critiques/flamers aren't welcome. I'm writing this so if you don't like it, go away. Although, I can guarantee that you'll be missing out on fun sex.

Since that's out of the way, on to an almost plot-less fic about the marriage consummation of Snow and Serah.

* * *

"_I do." A dainty female of just nineteen uttered softly upon the altar across from the man on the cusp of becoming her husband. A simple and placid smile radiated from her features as she cast a loving blue gaze upon her lover._

_Her heart surged in her chest. When she had met Snow Villiers, she never expected that they would have grown so close or that he would be the one man in the world that she cherished above all else in wedded matrimony. The acceptance into Eden University seemed so far away then. She could hardly remember how her plans got changed so much, but she didn't have any regrets. Staring up at his towering physique, she felt neither fear nor intimidation. She knew his large hands fought to protect and save the world. His broad shoulders supported many friends, his large back protected many lives, and his vast strength never pushed her but only gently embraced her._

"_With the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The holy man announced, a figure only necessary out of tradition rather than either having strong religious declarations beforehand._

_He, himself, gaze down upon Serah Farron, the one girl he had chosen to fight against the world for. His breath grew shallow as he leaned down to cement their marriage with the kiss. Although he had kissed her plenty of times and even in front of all of Bodhum, he felt pressured to make this one right, another one to remember along with the time he had taken his girl's first kiss._

_He could hardly imagine himself getting serious with a girl, nevertheless married if one asked him just two years ago. However, he felt himself become more and more taken by this one woman, tiny in comparison to his impending frame. And now Serah Farron was Mrs. Snow Villiers. His palms were sweaty, and he had never felt so nervous in his life except when he had asked her to marry him. No amount of PSICOM soldiers could even touch his nerves of steel and hot-headed confidence, but she was different. She was never afraid, always taking steps toward him, smiling upon him and providing him with a warmth and acceptance that he had never known. Despite her delicate appearance, she had an invincible strength, one that inspired and gave courage to all those around her._

_There was only one thing left for the pair, and it would be absolutely official. The pressure was on. One breath-taking and mind-blowing kiss was next on his list of things to do after all. And there was on beautiful gal looking up at him with a smile on her face. Her hands were already resting in his. He gathered both of her hands that were minute by comparison to his in one of his wide palms, pulling her in gently with one arm while the now freed hand reached over to rest upon the pallid embroidered silk accentuating her tiny waist and thus guided her into his full embrace. _

_She felt no expectation for much except a light peck as she looked up at him, although, he seemed to be taking his sweet time. However, that could have been her slight anxiety from knowing that all her close friends were watching and knowing what was to happen next. Her mild concerns were pushed to the side when she felt his hand slid around to her lower back. She was a little surprised, more curious as to what was going on behind his crystal blue eyes. _

_Her silent question was answered when she was quite literally swept off her feet, easily supported by the strength within his single arm. Her world turned to the side as she was dunked backwards and presented with her kiss. However, she never fully perceived the magnitude of their fleeting touch of lips. The contact was gossamer and almost non-existent. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Snow Villiers was in fact capable of extreme amounts of care as demonstrated by his relationship with Serah formerly Farron. The kiss, though light and feathery, conveyed a formidable but encased passion that seemed to be on the verge of rupturing if suppressed much longer and a promise of night, the expected time of release._

_When he set her upon her feet, he smirked quite arrogantly when he saw his fiancée turned wife sway a bit. It was clear that the kiss was not a deep one in which would cause her embarrassment. However, there was a pink flush upon her cheeks nonetheless as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Success. The message had in fact been conveyed, and that heat on her cheeks was a clear response to that. Only a man of great strength of control could hold himself back for so long from such an adorable girl. It was only a man of that sort of caliber that might have dared approach said adorable girl with the older sister of Lightning Farron, who was far worse than any protective father or older brother combined._

_Before Serah had a chance to recover and run down the aisle hand in hand as was tradition, Snow had already taken the liberty of bringing her up into his arms again and escape down the aisle. The wedding had been a small one, including what remained of Cocoon's saviors, a handful of Serah's close friends, NORA members, and a handful of distant relatives of the Farron family. With such a small number of attendees, the reception was not unnecessarily grand, simply elegant in fact._

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?" Snow asked, teasing the Serah, who stood beside him in the hotel lobby as they awaited their honeymoon suite's key card.

He had been stealing glances at the woman whenever he could all day long. He had not been allowed to see the dress until she walked down the aisle. Her hair had been gracefully arrange so that soft waves of her pale rose locks had been pulled up to reveal a gently sloping neck but also left to hang and frame her warm features in a fashion that was neat and unruly all at once. Her make-up was subtle, noticeable only because Serah's sparkling facial qualities seemed to stand out more than usual: brighter eyes, deeper blushes, and fuller lips. Her dress was made of silk, hugging her body in a simple manner. There was hardly anything elaborate or rich about the dress that her mother had once worn. The dress was beautiful because it brought out Serah's naturally delicate and refined appearance, complimenting her beauty rather overtaking it.

She turned to him now, smiling at the compliment that he had indeed given to her more than a once already. "Just a few times, and once during the ceremony." She retorted softly, remembering the he had whispered to her at the altar as if the statement couldn't wait until afterwards.

"Yeah… Once more doesn't hurt, right?" He laughed broadly and turned back to the front receptionist. However, Serah continued to observe his profile.

Gadot had teased Snow earlier about how he cleaned up nicely. Serah had always thought Snow had been attractive, a rugged sort of "hero" that had a natural charm and appeal. But today, there had obviously been a lot of effort put into his appearance. His usually messy blonde hair had been combed likely with tons of gel, but him, being himself, some of his strands of hair stubbornly resisted and protruded out the front and collected upon his forehead. Without his bandana, she could see his eyes that pierced like ice but expressed his clear and definite warmth. From beneath him, she could see his strong jaw-line that had been shaved clean seemed short of a miracle. However, his characteristic shadow demonstrated a quick and inevitable return as time passed. He wore a black tuxedo with a navy blue vest and ebony silk tie underneath. No one would have guessed that this was Snow Villiers, orphaned leader of the Anti-PSICOM gang NORA.

"Snow Villiers? Room 504-Hibiscus Honeymoon Suite. Congratulations on your marriage. I hope you enjoy your stay." The receptionist said with a smile, handing the card into Snow's awaiting hands.

The newlywed couple reciprocated with gratitude just before heading toward the elevators in a pleasant silence. Both entered into the elevator, heading toward the fifth floor. Shortly thereafter, a curt ding signaled their arrival. Stepping out, across from the elevators, room 501 "Iris" glinted upon a gold plate. They took a left and began to walk around the top floor to search for their room. The rooms were far and few between each other, suggesting that the rooms were reasonably sized. They reached what seemed to be the back corner, "504 Hibiscus" was engraved upon the door plate. Snow put in the card until the light upon the lock turned green, allowing the door to open.

This revealed a fairly large room with more than just the general furnishings due to the occasion. Their suitcases rested in a corner. Just as Serah had thought about walking through to explore the room to satiate her curiosity, she was lifted off the ground. The girl let out a surprised yelp that echoed through the top floor, causing Snow to chuckle in response. All he wanted to do was follow the tradition of carrying one's bride through the threshold of the home and bedroom. Apparently Serah had forgotten. How her scream could be misconstrued when they were not yet intimate at all. Although he wasn't embarrassed, he could see her features flush with embarrassment and realization.

Before she could groan about being embarrassed, Snow had felt himself patient enough. That pink blush upon her face was far too precious to waste. With her light body in his arms, everything about her was in reach to him so he pulled her close and claimed her lips with what was intended to be a light kiss sufficiently quieting the impending vocalization of her worries. There was nothing for her to be embarrassed about. In his eyes, she was too adorable to be mad at or even tease. Even her accidents seemed cute somehow, but that was probably just because he was so blindly in love with this girl and thus so biased for all her positive and negative qualities.

Before the pair could be caught for causing a disturbance, Snow had brought them through the doorway. He kicked the door behind him, shutting it forcefully. The volume of the slamming door, echoing through the hallways by far outweighed her previous scream.

However, Serah hardly noticed. The warmth molding against her lips had caught her by surprised and entrapped her with his ever-fluctuating and all-encompassing passions. Her heart that had been beating out of her chest from her embarrassment had only increased in speed, accelerating just because she was so aware of him in that moment. The flush that had come about by accident paled in comparison to the rising heat in her cheeks as her arms threaded around his shoulders as if to pull him closer somehow.

Snow had begun to pull back out of the kiss only to turn his head at a better angle to which he could kiss the woman of his many dreams, the one that he held in his arms at that very moment. Instead, he found himself unable to do as he intended for her lips had continued to linger upon his even as he pulled back. He smirked, knowing that she thought he was trying to break the searing kiss and thus attempted to bring him back. Her body language said it all even if her voice of reason denied it.

His grip loosened upon her body, but it was not because his arms had become tired, but Serah had begun to fidget a bit. He quickly reassured her by lifting her a bit higher, telling her silently that there was no way he was going to drop her. As if to further demonstrate this confidence, his tongue traced upon her bottom lip, taking in the sweet taste of watermelon that had been drawn across her lips in order to make them appear more rosy and full. He patiently asked for entrance, moistening her lips and consuming his favorite taste of all those lip cosmetics she wore.

She felt herself rise even higher in the air when Snow sensed her brief unease and worry. She had been caught red-handed, trying to disentangle herself from him in order to give him a break. Her breath hitched when he continued to slowly coax her forward. She felt herself genuinely elated at his kind sincerity. He was always taking it slow and making sure that she was fine and comfortable first before forcing himself upon her.

She tentatively opened her mouth against his, giving him access to the moist caverns. Sensually, his tongue invaded her mouth, filling slowly and plundering deliberately as if to carefully study every corner and crevice as if he had never done so before. And when his tongue had encountered hers, she perceived his usual cool spearmint taste that had become one of her favorite addictions. Her lips curled in a smile, recognizing the unmistakable taste that was particularly his. He was her breath of fresh air, always there to sweep her into his arms, whisk her away, and make her breathless.

He moved to prop her up upon his forearm. His hand curled around her upper thigh. Her weight was significant enough to keep his head from escaping above the clouds but also light enough for him to support forever if that was what it took. He had been gifted with all this strength, the power to protect, and in the end, he was given a beautiful and petite girl so delicate that he thought he would accidentally break her on many occasions. If he was the wall of fortitude with the power to defend, she was the shelter against the storm, which provided him with the support and energy to do anything.

His mind drew a blank, surprised when he found that she was taking the initiative into her hands. He felt her tongue hesitantly caress his with feathery contact. Her touches were cautious a she moved her tongue against his. Her slow and mildly inexperienced actions of brushing her tongue against tickled him. He didn't fight her, but he began to rock his mouth against hers and tilt his head back in order to give her better passage into his mouth as her tongue rolled against his. Her soft strokes became firmer as time passed and her confidence grew. She massaged her tongue against his with a gossamer-like touch, eliciting a guttural moan from deep within him.

At that moment, her tongue jerked and halted before continuing its ministrations upon hearing his pleasure, a sign that she as doing something right. The girl had always been on the receiving end of Snow's affections and patience. He had always been the more experienced of the two, teaching and guiding her when she wasn't sure of what she was doing. He never used his strength to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. He was always holding back, waiting for her until she felt that the moment was right. He never moved forward without her say so, a gentleman to the end despite what his first impressions may have been.

This was their wedding night. He didn't have to hold back anymore. Her tongue receded into her mouth as she pulled away from him. One of her hands cupped his face while the other threaded itself within his blonde hair and cracking away at the copious amounts of gel he had used to keep it down. She placed her forehead against his, smiling despite the seriousness in her gaze.

"I'm your wife. It's okay." She murmured.

Her implications were clear. She understood that he had been holding back a long time just for her. He always treated her with the greatest amount of respect and adoration especially after she had turned to crystal because he thought that he might lose her again. She had wanted to reassure him and prove to him that she was not going to go anywhere, not anymore.

She closed the distance, smiling into his lips before sliding to the corner so that she could speak against his skin. "We're going to have a big family, right?" Her voice was soft and filled with a ringing laughter.

She had no idea what her words did to him as she put thoughts into his head. Did she even know what she was saying to him? His body tensed up in the process, remembering their discussion prior to their wedding. She was by all means virginal in every means even in knowledge except the technical aspects of the act. Thus she had to know what was coming, but at the same time he believed that she had no idea. He had every intention of expressing to her the difference between "sexual intercourse" and "making love." The intended latter could not be rushed no matter how beast-like were his instincts. He wanted to make her first time memorable because she meant so much to him.

He sat her down upon the creamy sheets of the behemoth sized bed. Hardly any beds accommodated his height of 6'7" so he took care to find one that did especially on his honeymoon. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that the hotel also taken care of his other request. There was a white bowl filled with a dark liquid sitting upon the bedside.

He touched his nose to hers, grinning broadly at her words. "Yeah. A huge one."

He leaned in to brush his lips against hers with both of his arms positioned beside her thighs so that he could support himself rather than crush his petite wife beneath his weight.

She had raised her hands to take him in with her lips, opening up her mouth readily as she tangled her fingers in his blonde hair that eagerly broke the mold that had been set for it in the morning. Her thumb traced across his temple, finding sweat collecting upon his face. '_He's so warm._' In order to rectify that, she began to unbutton his jacket and vest or what she could.

If Serah were anyone else, he might have thought that she was getting hasty. However, he knew better than that. Even as he passionately caught her lips within his, she was still worried about him. He cast aside both the jacket and vest carelessly. With more freedom in his arms, his hands slid across her soft abdomen still covered by the silk dress. He took note of the ample amounts of fabric, and a sudden desperation swelled within him to be rid of such an unnecessary garment. He wanted to know what her soft skin felt like beneath the layers of clothing she always wore and not just imagine it.

His fingers quickly moved their way to the back of her dress. He swallowed, reminding himself to remain confident because she had practically given him permission at that point. His hands trembled against her back as he sought out the zipper. The large palms moved across her back, feeling for the metal but found nothing there except silky fabric underneath the pads of his fingers. His brow naturally furrowed in confusion, which apparently she had caught because she began to laugh.

He frowned in displeasure, pulling back to ask. "Hey. It's not _that_ funny. Your dress is a bit complicated."

His attempts to remain smooth and suave were very sweet. She admitted to teasing Snow a bit, knowing that he might have a bit of trouble trying to get her dress off. She put her hand on his shoulder to support the straightening of her posture as her other hand reached behind her. Her trepid fingers slowly guided up a piece of fabric.

"It's hidden under back slip." She said, unable to hide the newfound nervousness in her voice.

She had just realized that she was going to be completely vulnerable. Her breath hitched as Snow's fingers grazed her skin in order to locate the zipper. She wasn't aware of how heated she had become until the cool air caused a ripple of goose bumps along her skin. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt the top of her dress go slack when the zipper had been completely undone.

She began to shimmy her way out of the rest of the skirt, squirming uncomfortably in light pink lace undergarments and matching garters. A rosy blush immediately spread across her features. In one swift movement, practically all her clothes were gone. She felt Snow's gaze linger upon her body, and she kept her eyes downcast, nervous for the verdict. She was neither large busted or extremely curvy. Her only body merit was in her slim frame. She remembered what Snow told her about not caring and loving her no matter what. That didn't change the fact that she felt completely nervous and self-conscious in front of the one person's opinion that mattered most to her.

"You're beautiful," he vocalized in awe.

Snow had only pulled away for a brief moment in order to see and appreciate Serah for all that she was. His ears turned a little pink as well, seeing her attempts to cover herself up because she was shy but wearing such arousing undergarments. Even the blush in her cheeks seemed to add color to her ivory skin. He felt short of breath just looking at her, using one of his hands to loosen the dark tie around his neck so that he could better breathe. That also fell to the floor. Unfortunately, the lower restriction he felt was not yet allowed any sort of liberation.

Unfortunately, his moment of gazing was short lived when he noticed her shudder. He leaned into cover her body with his broader frame.

He whispered, "Aww. You're cold." His voice was filled warmth and love rather than mockery. "I'm sorry. I should fix that."

He guided her gently back upon the bed, climbing upon her body with his knees on either side of her body. He read the insecurity in her wide azure eyes as she watched him leaned over her bdoy.

"It's okay." He cooed softly.

His hands gently massaged the skin upon her shoulders, working down across her soft skin. His large palms easily covered a great amount of the revealed surface area of Serah's skin. He worked down her flawless ivory body, pads of his warm fingertips brushing across the exposed skin and easing the goose bumps away. He grazed across the hidden flesh of her breasts, cupping the lacy underside. His fingers lingered upon her small mounds, squeezing them, kneading upon the outside of the bra. He was far too distracted by her soft breasts, forgetting that he intended to warm the rest of her body as well. From there, his hands molded against the skin across her stomach and sliding firmly down her hips.

Serah's breathing grew shallower, gasping at Snow's actions that slowly became more and more erotic. Her mind was blank of expectation, but her face was burning. With her head now propped upon the pillows, she was able to watch him study her breasts as she squealed in delight. From her lower peripheral, she observed him work down her stomach toward her waist. His caresses became softer as he drew sly patterns down the sides of her waist and brushed them across her hips. Her abdominal muscles immediately twitched and contracted. Just as she felt a buried moan rise gutturally in her throat, she managed to put her knuckle of her index finger in her mouth as to stifle the sudden and surprising sound.

He glanced up at that moment, the first of many bad ideas for him. He saw his wife, blushing furiously and making pleasurable sounds while appearing extremely tormented. His control was immediately cut down, and the restriction in his pants felt all the more painful. But he knew it was impossible as things stood. Virgins needed to be coaxed wooed in order to make the first time as painless as possible. Snow was going try regardless, but he knew this time was the most important. All he had to do was remind himself that he had nearly lost her once. Enduring a pain like this was hardly comparable to not having her by his side at all. He would gladly give up his genitalia or whatever else if it meant keeping her safe and happy for an eternity.

His fingers crossed over thighs, unclipping the garter. He bit the fabric of the stockings between his lips and began to slide them down her legs until he no longer could. In which case, he just tugged off the rest. When her legs were completely free, his fingers crept back, undulating pressure upon her calves until he reached her thighs. His speed halved, climbing gradually. It seemed like he was in the clear so far. He glanced up every so often to make sure that she was still doing all right.

His fingers firmly lavished the inside of her thighs, rubbing the tender skin in order to relax the tense muscles there. The soft squeals delighted and encouraged him to push forward. Then he brushed against the crux of her underwear. Immediately, he was met with a gasp, and her knees closed on his hand as if to shut him out. He kissed her knee caps. He had enough strength to pull them apart with ease, but that was not the way he wanted to proceed. His fingers continued to lightly caress her thighs from between them and plead for access while he nuzzled against her knees. His eyes were somber, staring into her nervous hues, begging to allow him to continue.

She was breathing like she had been running this entire time even though she had hardly moved. Her heart was thundering out of her chest as she forced herself to keep still through his very slow and careful ministrations. She felt her stomach begin to twist the higher he rose upon her legs. It was an unfamiliar discomfort that she was not yet sure whether or not she wished continued. He knew better than her, and she trusted him. She bit her lip and submersed herself in the new feelings blooming within her. But then he brushed against the sensitive vertex of her two legs, which caused her muscles to jerk automatically. She moved to protect herself instinctively.

Once she saw his liquid gaze that begged safe passage, she could only nod and force the muscles in her legs to relax. With his hand free, she could feel his knuckle brush against her center even though there were a laced barrier between her skin and his. A sharp moan escaped her lips as she felt a warm heat pool between her legs. She wanted to close them again, but she found that she could not. His elbow and free hand had kept her legs open, forcing her to continue to suffer this agonizing pleasure of increasing body temperature that caused her to writhe and arch her back in order to find resolution. Her fingers tangled tightly within the pillow as if she had no other anchor to the earth.

There came his second mistake. He looked up when she had cried out, fearing for her pain and discomfort. Her face was flushed, beading sweat sliding down her temple. He mused over how her lewd voice would sound if he pressed a little harder or a little deeper despite the existing barrier. He could only swallow. He was unable to keep his eyes off her while she twisted her body and called out with a fluttery voice-soft and high, weak and desperate. Her bottom lip swelled, warmly bruised from her biting upon it not moments ago.

His breath went short, practically spluttering in desire that made his manhood perk and struggle against its confines. With his mouth parted, he immediately went to rectify and salve scarlet lips with his tongue that silently begged to be kissed. Her soft and firm lips cried out into the passion filled kiss while his hand continued to brush and push against her hidden flower. The knuckles of his fingers drew back, moist like the fabric of her underwear.

Her moans increased in volume. Often times, they were incased gently in his kiss until she broke apart, feeling a vast increase in tension in her lower abdomen.

"What's… I…I…" She spluttered unable to hold back her voice by biting on her tongue.

She expected something to happen, but nothing did. She did not feel his firm fingers rubbing against her core any longer. A whine escaped her lips, unable to explain this sudden feeling of insufficiency. She looked at him, questioning what was happening and why had stopped. A new sense of desperation filled her two her fingertips. The wanton desire to continue, to feel and be touched by his tender and strong hands. Her breath came out in short gasps, eyes lidded with desire as she dragged her dull fingernails across his arms.

He murmured into her stomach. "Hey. We've got a long way to go."

He was having quite a hard time controlling himself by the sounds she was making. His white shirt had begun to stick to his skin from the sweat that had collected there. He could no longer take it, discarding his shirt, undershirt, and slacks all at once. That left him in silk boxers of a pale blue tint. There was a very clear constriction and protrusion there, but he hoped that Serah would not notice. The virgin was hardly ready for him in her current state despite how desperately she ached and how much he wanted to soothe her. She was far too quickly sated, and he would end up hurting her.

She didn't understand what he was talking about. All she knew was that she was feeling very put out and completely empty. By the time he finished discarding his clothing, the tension that had been building up had all but dissipated, and she felt very disappointed somehow. There was a pout playing upon her lips as Snow climbed over her again. Her heart surged in anxiety, nervousness and anticipation all at once. She wanted to look upon him like he had examined her, but he had already covered her body. All she saw were defined, rippling muscles that that became undulated when he moved.

Although he felt more comfortable without most of his clothing, he still felt severely constricted. His aim was to have her feel as comfortable and accustomed to unification as possible. A small part of him thought her face in breathless torment was severely arousing, but he focused his effort on making the transition as smooth as possible. To say that his manhood stood out as being particularly large was incorrect. He had the usual sized penis, proportional to his body, but he was 6'7" in height, far taller and bigger than the average male as were his proportions because of that.

He leaned forward, pressing warm open mouthed kiss against her skin as he climbed back over top of her more securely. She shifted beneath him, being tickled by his careful and lazy actions. She could feel his tongue lightly graze her belly. As he crossed her waist with his lips, she arched her body against him and released a gentle groan based upon instinct alone. She flushed, initially ignorant to how lewd the act was and not purposefully doing so. When he moaned, she arched her back against him a second time with more confidence, feeling the strain his boxers and instinctively trying to coax him in to her.

Slowly but surely, he reached the goal of her softly swollen lips, capturing them tenderly again. He lifted her up and positioned her across his thighs with her back to him as his tongue flicked across her skin. He nipped upon her nape, causing her to cry out immediately and his manhood to grow further stiff. She gasped immediately when her ass brushed across him, causing him to groan. She reached down to brush her fingers across him through the fabric out of curiosity. Her fingers tentative drew across his length, eyes widened at how much time it took for her index finger to trace.

Meanwhile, he was having quite a bit of issues trying to control himself. His entire body had stiffened when he felt her fluttering touch across him. His mind became blank, allowing her to satiate all her curiosities of that was what she wanted. He did not have any shame in his body except about how much he might hurt her with his size and strength. However, he wasn't in the proper mindset to continue thinking of such things.

All he knew were her soft fingers gently caressing him and squeezing him. His head rested against her shoulder, breathing becoming more erratic and harsh as he began to burn. His shoulders gently sagged as he reveled in her feathery grazes. His guttural groans seemed to cause her to increase in speed and confidence. With moments passing, he began to move his hips toward her hands only to cause her to gasp.

The return of his control seemed imminent at this point. His eyes widened, realizing that he was getting too far ahead of himself. He wanted her first time to be sweet and gentle. He had a hard time trying to wrap his mind about teaching her what to do despite how eager she seemed to be to learn. He breathed out, taking her and kissing her fingertips. They were married now, and they had enough time for that later. For now, he wanted the ability to gently worship her body and show her how much he loved her.

He took both her hands and placed them around his neck. He looked in her eyes seriously, hoping that she would not let her curiosities get ahead of her or him. He pressed his mouth against the crook of her neck and gently suckled upon the area until skin became red. He ran his hand through her pale rose locks, releasing the swept up curls so that her light hair came to frame her face. Meanwhile his hands moved to gently cup her breasts, kneading them through the bra.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder, relishing in his ministrations. Soft moans of pleasure escaped her lips. When he moved to caress her skin, her mind became blank as if there were nothing else n the world worth thinking of. Her mouth was wide open, expelling soft cries as he increased and decreased the pressure upon her skin, gently sliding his hands around the inside of her bra that soon no longer protected her breasts when he found the clasp at her back.

The icy air pressed against her skin immediately, hardening the roseate nipples there and darkening in a blush color just like her swollen lips. His right hand went to greedily massage them. His left had disappeared in the middle of her feathery moans. To where she couldn't think straight enough to try and find out until she felt a firm palm rested on her left shoulder. Then, she felt a thick sweet liquid play upon her tongue. She found herself a glutton as she licked and sucked his forefinger clean. Her favorite raspberry chocolate had been melted down and coated upon his fingers. When her gaze strayed to the side, she saw the porcelain jar of it, chocolate rolling down the side from when he must have rushed to dip his fingers in.

Her eyes were as unfocused as her mind as his hand slid out of her lips. Her eyes automatically followed his hand as they dipped into the container, leaving a trail upon the counter and across the bed. She reached out to guide it more quickly to her so that they wouldn't make a mess and so that he did not further waste anymore. Her instincts drove her to take his hand in both of her own to carefully guide it into her mouth. Although she intended not to waste anymore, his large hands hardly fit into her mouth. Inevitably, the syrup slid out of the corner of her mouth and down her neck in the valley of her breasts.

He didn't expect her to follow so readily. He saw that she really did trust him enough to believe that everything he did was fine. He smiled into her shoulder, thinking better than to waste the time while she was focusing all upon the chocolate of his hands. His other hand that had gone on unnoticed slipped beneath the fabric of her lacy pink underwear very slowly. Although he could not see anything, he could imagine the bed of pale roses, the fields of moist curls on which his fingers crossed in order to reach her rare exotic flower and the sweet nectar it was encouting his fingertips with.

And then, he stuck his index finger into her body very slow. The walls were moist but not moist enough in his opinion. His finger had been consumed by her body in between her tight folds. She attempted to cry out, but he had gotten a new batch of chocolate to occupy her tongue and mouth that brushed and suckled upon his fingers.

She tried to close her legs on him but he whispered into her ear, "You'll be fine. I promise. You can trust me."

Slowly her legs grew slack, opening very carefully to give his hand as much access to her center as she could provide. He began to insert his index finger into her body. His index finger though small in comparison to his penis hardly fit. Although his finger was fairly large due to his large hand, it was not comparable to what would be the true test later. He moved slowly in and out with a single finger. His gaze was focused solely upon her. He pecked light kisses across her jawbone. His left hand that had been retrieving chocolate rested upon her hip, easily keeping her body steady.

Her eyes were wide, feeling his finger reaching into her depths as if it were searching and loving her all at once. His finger moved gently in and out against the inside of her body, rubbing and soothing her but at the same time inciting her. Her insides were on fire, trying to make sense of the sweet pleasure that was building inside of her. She automatically began to shift in his lap, but he wouldn't let her move too far away. She cried out repeatedly, trying to make sense of the emotions and feelings building inside of her. She held on to him for support, a hold onto reality that seemed to becoming more and more distant.

He cooed, adding a second finger into her body once he though she was ready. Her walls grew slicker, the juices coating his hand and soaking through the fabric on her panties. He alternated speeds. First, he pumped fiercely and quickly with two fingers. Her hands clawed against him. When he felt her walls tremble, he immediately began to slow down, withdrawing his fingers gradually but piercing more into her with greater depth. She let out hitching breaths, not preferring one over the other. He meant to familiarize her with the different rhythms of sex and the different feelings it elicit: the slow, agonizing pain that burned away slowly at one's insides or quick bursts of fire that immediately consumed one's entire body.

As her womanhood became wetter, he added a third finger, widening the tiny opening of her core. She began to shift in his lap more fiercely. Flashes of white blinded her thoughts as her hips new to instinctively rise against his fingers and meet against his touch trying to allow him deeper and further as she bucked into his hand. However, he was not helping as he held down her body. Heady moans rose up from her body, screaming for release only to have him slow down just as she felt the tension stored up within her reach its breaking point. Her eyes watered, not comprehending her body and not able to form comprehensible enough words to ask why or how.

And then his hand was gone again just like when his hand had rubbed against the outside of her underwear. The heat inside of her was beginning to wane, but she didn't want it to. There had to be more… She felt utterly void and unsatisfied left as she was. She turned in his lap, straddling his strain. Her eyes were filled with surprise and anxiety. Her cheeks were enflamed, and a sweat had begun to pour down the side of her brow. She pouted at him, eyes wide and pleading for an explanation for why he stopped.

"Please?" She pleaded her voice hoarse and selfish like a child although she was none. However in terms of experience, she was an infant.

He teased her to put her off a little longer so that her foundations pulled apart, "Please what?" He had brought her up and pulled her back down several times already, each time lengthening the amount of torture she could take.

Unable to explain what she meant and too frustrated to ask him, her own fingers trailed upon the edges of her underwear and disappeared underneath them.

He easily gripped both her wrists in one of his hands, shaking his head at her and not allowing her to continue even for herself. "Nope. Nuh-uh. Almost ready though. What do you want?" He repeated gently, clicking his tongue playfully. If she thought that she was suffering, he had no idea of the pain that coursed through his body. He had seen her writhe in agonizing pleasure, the white blinding ecstasy course through her features only to stop just short of the sweet ambrosia taste of release.

She bit her tongue. She could no longer play too ignorant now that she had made such lewd sounds and expressed such wanton desires through her actions. They both knew what she intended to say, but her modesty was keeping her from saying it out loud. She knew that he was far too much the gentleman to just take her at his whim regardless of how much she may have seemed like she wanted it. He was holding back, and she needed to give him permission again before they were to move on. The previous notion did not carry this far.

She leaned forward and whispered tentatively. "I want to make love with you." Her words were soft, nearly inaudible.

Perhaps forcing her to tell him was a bit harsh. Dark blonde strands fell over his face briefly as he admitted, "You know it's going to hurt and may not actually feel that great for your first time."

He wanted her to know exactly what she was getting herself into. He had been confident up until this point as he slowly attempted to build her stamina the entire night. However, he found himself at the point where he wanted to give her memorable pleasure but at the same time did not want her to have to go through such pain.

She wriggled, her hands still caught firmly in his hand. However, she had managed to free her wrists swiftly in that moment. Instead of moving toward her previous goals, she laced her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers with his blonde hair. Her abdominal muscles were a bit sore and irritated with her as she straightened her posture to better match her husband's tall torso. However, she was still little match for him so she had to sit up on her knees, straddling his hips very carefully as to not carelessly brush against the bulge in his boxers.

Then she leaned forward and caressed her lips against his. She breathed out, opening up her mouth and purposefully invading his mouth with her tongue to his surprise. The sweet taste of raspberry chocolate consumed his senses. They both knew that she was not very talented with her tongue, but she did have sense enough to follow her instincts. Passion and love swelled into the pressure of her kiss as she forced herself upon him. Her hands slid out from their place around his neck to the sides of his face.

"I know. I trust you. I love you." The smile of an angel.

She rained petal-light kisses upon his face, remembering that he had been torturing her all night. She could feel his heat radiating from beneath her hips and across the thin fabric of her underwear. He had been suffering, but she really was not very experienced at all. All she had was a shallow instinct that she had been afraid of. No more, she decided. She lowered her hips upon his as she grinded her core against the contained tension within his boxers that he had been holding back all night and throughout their relationship.

Her cries were soft and purposefully as she moved against him and felt his entire length even though there were two barriers that remained. He groaned against her shoulder due to her movements. As his body leaned over, she arched her back against him, pressing her modest breasts against his well toned chest. Her arms encircled his shoulders, using his body as an anchor as she brushed against him. His boxers had become moist from pre-cum and her core's gushing juices.

His self-restraint was quite literally grinded away in what felt like seconds of his wife's bold and gentle treatments with her small but soft body fitting against his. He breathed out, guiding her upwards so that he could discard their final two pieces of clothing, her soaked underwear and his boxers that felt several sizes too small for him all of the sudden.

He held her gasping form against his body, feeling her erratic heartbeat beneath her skin across from his. If he could feel her heartbeat, she could definitely feel his. He had never been so nervous that he might break such a small and delicate being. He swallowed, taking in the whole of her body pressed against his while she rested and he regained his lost self-control. All of the sudden, he felt her fingers thread themselves into his sweaty blonde strands that had resumed utter chaos.

The fire in his loins had been pulsing through him for the last several moments, and they became exponentially more enflamed and painful from her attempts to reassure him that she understood and was ready. He spread her legs, but he did not allow her to lie down completely, thinking that an angle would probably best for the first penetration. He was not like most men. He had the strength to hold her up for an eternity if that was necessary. He positioned the head of penis against her soft outer folds, rubbing the swollen skin with his the tip of his head to get her attention.

Their matching cerulean gazes met. Just as she nodded to give the sign of approval, he immediately pushed in through her body. He had been slow and careful up until that moment. He kept telling himself that the faster he moved, the more quickly the pain would pass. It was the reason he also needed her to be as wet as possible so that he could fit. At the same time, he had to be slow and careful enough entering so that he did not hurt her from the force. He buried himself within her, destroying the weak hymen's resistance.

She knew what she was asking for. She had heard all the stories, but nothing would have ever really prepared her for this. All night, she had been showered with new feelings of pleasure. Although she had lusted before, she had never fully lusted as she did except when he began to touch her. She had never felt so vulnerable and scared yet so gently treated as if she were to break in mere seconds. He had been so kind and understanding all night so she wanted to be as good to him as possible, to do her best even though she had no experience with this.

However, she had accidentally let herself cry out in surprise. She never felt as if she were being torn up from the inside. Tears began to well up. She was unable to suppress them no matter how much she tried. She didn't sob, but her automatic response to such pain that she could hardly locate except all around her and inside of her all at once.

He hadn't been able to predict several things no matter how much he prepared. He hadn't the idea that she was far smaller than he was large, which made the first trust pleasurable and at the same time all the more difficult. He groaned in sweet ecstasy as he was gently encompassed by her tight and soft heat. The growing happiness was suddenly curt short, seeing the painful tears in her expression or hearing the distressing cry of misery.

He felt warmly surrounded by while she suffered. This was the time in which he could only stand back and watch from afar, unable to do anything because he was the one that had caused this pain. He pulled her closer, trying not to disturb their hips as much as possible.

He cooed softly, "It's all right, baby. I'm sorry. It's all right." He chanted softly, holding her and brushing away the tears in her eyes. "I'll stop. Maybe we weren't ready for this… We'll try again another time." He began to try to reason, knowing no other way to help.

Her shoulders rose up and down as she attempted to catch her breath. She shook her head, trying to still herself. "No. I can take this… It's supposed to be like this… We just have to keep going, right?" She said, half to reassure him and the other to reassure herself.

"But.." He tried to reason as he began to withdraw himself from her.

However, she immediately linked her ankles, gasping as she felt another wave of pain when she felt him push in again. He groaned in sweet, unsatisfied agony as she whispered. "Please. Can we keep going?" She asked. "I would like if we kept going…" She repeated more firmly as if she were demanding it of him.

There was nothing he could do to refuse her request. He had no qualms, feeling only receive intense waves of gratification whenever either of them shifted accidentally. His eyes became steely as they met hers as he placed down a condition. "We're stopping the moment you feel more pain, okay?" He could take a cold shower, but he couldn't replace her if he lost her. This was not going as he had planned it, but plans changed.

She didn't respond before he began to move inside of her. She gritted her teeth, hoping that she would adjust to what felt like a spear trying to fit its way inside of her body when there was no room for something so sharp or so long. Her legs widened, but the feeling did not lessen at all. She bit her tongue, thinking that she could definitely take the pain if he received pleasure from this. He had been pleasuring her all night. It was his turn. If he could take save the world, she could take this. And after all, this was what it took to have a child.

He had released her body so that she could lie amongst the creamy silk pillows and sheets that had been gradually pulled up throughout the night. He began to pump in and out of her very slowly. The deliberate pace was only painful to him because he was becoming greedy for her soft, hot and moist, tight walls. He wanted to move more quickly so that he could feel more of her enticing love, but he wanted to experience all of her before he gorged himself.

Lying on the bed, she breathed in and out, feeling him buried deep within her body. Either, the pain was fading or she was just getting used to being impaled. In the end, she thought it was a little bit of both.

He moved inside of her with increasing speed as time passed. Although he did not like the initial look on her features since it was not the one he was hoping for, he was relieved to see that it was changing right before his very eyes. The contorted expression of pain faded into something more peaceful as her body relaxed. He felt himself able to enter her body more cleanly than before, her walls adjusting to his length as if she and he were meant to fit together. A relieved smile spread into his features, watching her expression become the familiar hooded gaze that he had elicited from her what seemed like forever ago.

Gradually, her gasps of pain had been replaced with gasps of pleasure when he found a new point in her heart to drive his existence into and dominate her. He groaned, driving into her with more passion than before. Her walls clamped down upon his length as if they were trying to suffocate him. Instead of stopping or slowing him, the force of the restriction pulsed through his every fiber and drove him forward.

Moans of bliss exhaled from her lips as he joined with her. She felt her heart was going to explode somehow. She began to buck her hips in time with the pace as he drove into her. Her soft cries grew louder, mixing with his grunts. Her breathing was haggard and her body sore, but she managed to raise her heels in order to link at his lower back. She could feel there was something more. Though she was consumed in the ardor of his love, she knew there was something more. She could feel him reach her heart, getting closer with each new dive into her heated confines. Her eyes were lidded over, relishing in the depth by which they were joined.

He found himself able to experience her body fully as she rolled her hips against and attempted to pull him down into the depths of hell only to be raised by an angel's mercy. He groaned as he pulled out of her completely only to completely bury his entire length into her body by some miracle-her miracle. Each time, her walls slammed against his manhood, trying to restrict him from reaching her jeweled core as if it were the first time. And it was that resistance and tension each time that gratified him and enticed him to try again only to find that her body constricted around him with more force than before her as the tension grew within her body.

Under his sweat-filled brow, his cool eyes observed her writhing in sweet torture that spoke of an awaiting satisfaction. He gathered her into his arms and slowed down his pace, sensually rocking his hips against hers, causing her to whimper as if she had forgotten how to form coherent sentences. He kept himself inside of her, merely fluctuating the direction of his hips as he fully experienced and remembered her body for the addicting kryptonite that it was to him.

She felt herself guided upon his lap once more, but he still remained buried within her body. Her heart rate accelerated in curiosity and anxiety at what he was trying to make her do. Her legs were n either side of him as she straddled him again. However, this time, he guided her more carefully. A surprised squeal of satisfaction flooded her lips when she felt his tip lightly kiss upon her heart. Her abdomen twisted with a force far more powerful than anything she had felt the entire night. She contracted her muscles as her body rose back into the air with help of course only to slam down upon him, cores finally able to merge together.

Both remained upright as she gently rode him with the force of their muscles together and the laws of gravity working for them rather than against him. Her breath grew harsh, recognizing when her thirst was at its edge. Her cries grew louder, whimpering as if afraid that he would stop to drag her down again like he had all those previous times.

He the walls begin to enclose upon him with far more force than before accompanied by the sounds of her rising sobs. He pushed harder and faster, not allowing either of them to know any tranquility or peace until they could both grasp and taste ambrosia.

Her muscles locked up all of the sudden, a pleasurable numb flooded her body. She cried out his name, "Snow." She was racked with the rolling feelings of pleasure spread across her fingertips.

Even though she had already given in, he continued to pump deeply into her. He felt her body grasp his, trying to seal him there, but he managed to push through the excruciating amounts of pleasure in order to discover absolution. When he tasted it for himself, he found that it tasted like her. "Serah." He claimed her name like he had breathed for the first time.

Buried inside of her, his seed was tucked into the folds of her body. He mused over the fact that her body had already gone slack against his. He took her into his arms and laid them upon the bed without removing himself from inside of her. She herself had weakly crossed her ankles, not allowing him to separate even if he wished it to so. Both wanted to continue to remain joined together as long as they could.

Until death do they part and for as long as they both shall live.

* * *

A/N: Woot. It's done. It took me absolutely forever to write cause I went back to proof-read the entire thing, which took me forever. I added like 2,000 more words in the edit after. Hope (Hope puns) you enjoyed reading this. ^^

Remember, I don't want to see flamers. If you don't like this then you didn't have to read it...


End file.
